


[东凯]怪你过分美丽

by seemenot



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemenot/pseuds/seemenot
Summary: rps。已完结





	1. 一  弗洛伊德灵吗？周公解梦呢？

“王凯先生，请问您怎么看待《伪装者》之后延续至今的谍战剧热潮？”  
又是这个问题。他原本交叉在身前的手指微微动弹几下，上半身前倾了很小的一个角度，看上去非常真诚，任何话他都有本事说得很真诚，包括只能打太极的那些回答。也因为演技确实是太到位了，即使谁都知道不一定是真话，还是愿意相信。  
“谍战题材是一个之前被很多人忽略的领域，因为太敏感了嘛。《伪装者》只是比其他剧稍微早了一点点，我也是因此才被更多的观众知道、熟悉，所以……”他想起了些什么，挺自然地笑起来，做了一个手势把女记者的眼神吸引过去。“就算是我运气好吧。”  
“啊我可以拍几张您的手吗？可以吗？”  
王凯老老实实摊开手给她拍，最近新学会了比心的手势，把拇指和食指错开一点儿角度对在一起，非常骨感的心形。这十五分钟采访时间还是从晚饭时间里挤出来的，边上的盒饭冒着越来越稀薄的热气，肚子开始示威似的咕咕叫，颁奖礼之前不知道能不能吃两口。也不能多吃，不然胃鼓起来了不好看，Dior homme就是要竹竿身材才能穿，最好是他这样的——瘦归瘦，臀线倒是很翘。  
颁奖礼的流程有点乱，他又排在倒数几个，回酒店的时候已经快十一点，浮皮潦草冲了个澡就倒进床里，头发都没怎么擦，半干，明早起来绝对又会一团糟，这里那里不听话地呲出来，要格外多花好久才能弄服帖，但他现在只想睡觉，明天的事明天再说吧。  
然后就梦见了靳东。  
靳东和他，在伪装者的片场，站在气派的楼梯下方，周围架着好几台机器，都闪着红灯表示正在拍摄中。两个人穿着同款不同色的三件套，靳东的胳膊绕过他脖子，他叫了声大哥，还是戏里的称呼。  
王凯觉着自己好像分成了两半，不是对半平分那种，99%的意识在梦里，叫靳东大哥，由着他勾肩搭背，把半边身子的重量压上来，挺沉的，他不由自主挺直了腰脊；另外1%的意识勉强清醒着，反复提醒自己这是在做梦。  
他应该是想让靳东放开，片场还有人呢，导演摄像，助理场记，灯光收音，好多双眼睛盯着，但能有这样的一刻到底是好的，就算被看见了又怎么样，人心最复杂了，谁能看破？连他自己都没完全明白那点念头算是狂妄还是荒诞，可是靳东来勾他手指的时候他没有躲，甚至可以说是故意迎了上去，两个人的指尖轻轻擦在一处，然后分开，短暂得像刚才那点温度压根不存在。  
这些都确实发生过吗，还是真的只是在做梦？王凯有点搞不清楚。  
后来靳东的手指又循着手背上的经络寻到他指缝里摩挲两回，把他往怀里拢着不算，还摇晃了好几下。温度，触感，呼吸，一切都让人心甘情愿地沉迷，他有点快乐地跟着他摇晃，也不知道为什么，就是傻乐呵，像脖子是弹簧的那种玩具，手里不知道怎么就多出个细长的香槟杯。靳东还是搂着他脖子，攥着香槟瓶颈上下摇晃，大拇指按住软木瓶塞，从眼角看着他，瓶口对准天花板。  
等等，这是哪一场戏来着？王凯略微侧头想去看边上的场记板，靳东已经松了手，瓶塞嗵地飞出老高，泡沫从瓶口里喷泉一样涌出来，他赶紧拿杯去接着——香槟杯不见了，他握着一只底座很重的奖杯，金色的——香槟倾泻进来，可是怎么也倒不满。  
奇怪的是，那瓶香槟也怎么都倒不空。只有奖杯越来越沉，越来越沉，王凯很快就必须用双手才拿得动，再后来腰都弯下去了，靳东垂着眼睛抿着嘴唇笑，看不出什么特别的情绪。王凯想这个人其实一笑起来让人很难拒绝他的，但他为什么总对自己板着脸呢。  
是啊，你说是为什么呢。  
王凯从梦里醒了。被子有点沉，空调嗡嗡地低声运转，得想一会儿才能确定自己是在哪个城市的哪个酒店里。窗帘拉着，房间里没有别的光，只有床头的手机一闪一闪，他伸长胳膊够过来滑开看了一眼，最上面的是助理发的明天日程，满满的十四小时，挺好，忙起来大概就没空怪梦连篇了。另外一个群里冒泡的更多，刷了满屏的冬至吃饺子，夹着一两句东哥生日快乐，他如梦方醒，看了看时间已经将近两点，犹豫了几秒，小窗给靳东发了句生日快乐。  
他们微信聊得不多，靳东跟谁微信都聊得不多，朋友圈里全是节气大使和摄影作品，上一条还是一个礼拜之前，王凯问他今天的颁奖礼来不来，靳东第二天才回，言简意赅：【不来。】今天这条倒回得很快，小气泡从屏幕下方咻地升起来：【嗯。你好像又瘦了。】王凯摸不着头脑，紧跟着对面发过来张图，他侧身在签名板上正写下最后一笔，看着确实是薄薄的一片。往常他可能会笑笑糊弄过去，随便找个理由，比如说是镜头的角度问题，或者干脆把锅甩给修图师，但是他今天才梦见靳东，无端端地觉着有点委屈，不假思索地回复：【特别累，明天不想拍了都】  
靳东回复了条语音，王凯不知道为什么有点紧张，定定神才点开。这人的声音太有辨识度，大概因为生日还喝了点酒，有点沙沙的，夜深人静的时候听起来更磁性了。他说：“这个谁也帮不上你，自己挺着吧啊。”  
你大爷的，这说了还不如不说呢。王凯把手机扔回床头上啪嗒一声，开始给自己做心理建设：“王凯，你现在红了。红，是要付出代价的，你是愿意忙啊，还是愿意闲得长蘑菇啊？”  
在重新跌回无梦的睡眠之前，他喃喃回答自己：“那我还是忙吧。”


	2. 二  解梦的来了，训一顿又走了

合同早就签了，耽误一天剧组就得多花出去好几万，再不想拍也得爬起来去片场。王凯安慰自己，现在歇一天往后就得补一天，不如等拍完了再好好休息。可转念一想简直悲从中来：他妈的日程表已经排到明年年底了，上哪儿去偷时间休息？  
化妆的时候他整个人困得不行，助理掏出眼药水来一边眼睛给滴了两滴，问他，凯哥你昨晚没睡好啊？眼里全是红血丝。王凯点头，摸出剧本来呵欠着最后再过一遍。自己的那部分台词用笔做了批注，写不下的就贴张便签，画个箭头引过去，连这习惯也是从靳东那儿学来的，杀青的时候他那本差不多有别人两本厚。  
不行，不能老想着靳东。上课的时候老师讲过陈晓旭，一辈子就演了一个林黛玉，他能永远演明诚吗？王凯看看化妆镜里的自己，每个角色都是一种人生，属于明诚的那段已经过去了，拍戏的时候尽可以斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基，拍完了就得赶紧布莱希特，老出不来也是病，得治。  
——至于治不治得好，另说。  
年底谁都有许多不能不去的应酬，演对手戏的女演员要赶档期，故而导演临时改了计划，把好几场戏排在一块，从早上直拍到晚上八九点。好容易拍完收工，助理颠颠儿跑来问他，凯哥凯哥你要不要和我们宵夜去啊，小龙虾水煮鱼冰啤酒，走着？  
王凯摇头：“我就不去了，太累吃不动，你们该吃吃该喝喝，别耽误明天的事就行。”看助理有点失望的表情，他笑，嘴角弯弯地翘起来，“好啦好啦，这顿我报销，去吧！”  
小助理欢天喜地呼朋唤友地浪去了，王凯自己回酒店。晚饭他在片场对付了几口，现在也不太饿，本来打算洗完澡早早上床睡觉，谁知道临睡前随手摁了几下遥控器，又有电视台在重放伪装者。  
王凯缩进被子里，津津有味跟着重温了遍舞会的戏。自己这舞跳的真是惨不忍睹，全靠晃肩扭腰了，幸亏镜头只拍上身。靳东跳得就好看，舞步节奏哪哪儿都好，哦，舞伴也比自己的漂亮。拍这场那天靳东教他跳舞来着，谆谆善诱了半小时之后放弃了，断言他根本没长着跳舞的神经，其实他只是稍微有点儿紧张——好吧，不是稍微，是特别紧张。  
深夜剧场连着播了好几集，他也就一集一集看下去，直到开始放购物节目才关掉电视，意识到自己的早睡计划又泡了汤。幸亏第二天日程轻松了很多，女演员回北京去参加时尚之夜，导演安排王凯这边补几场单人的戏，拍得也顺，到下午三点多就收了工。他边琢磨着晚上吃点什么好的边拉开保姆车的车门，视线一下子被不可能出现在这里的那个人吸了过去，再也挪不开了。  
身后助理看他迟迟不动弹，问了句凯哥怎么了，王凯飞快地想好理由，回头说突然想起烟好像抽没了，你帮我买两条去。  
然后他钻进车里，又回手把门重新带上，口气像他们昨天才在片场碰过头一样：“来啦？”  
坐在最后排的靳东嗯了一声，把手里的保温杯递过来，头也没抬地哗啦哗啦翻他眼下正拍的剧本：“这都什么词儿这个，说这个你不笑场啊？”  
“尽量忍着，有时候实在忍不住了就得再拍一条，”王凯手有点痒，很想去推推眼瞅就要从靳东鼻梁上滑下去的眼镜，好在忍住了，“也有好处，台词水，相对好背点儿。”  
靳东并不抬头，皱着眉很不赞成地啧了一声儿：“下次挑剧本的时候多走走心，别什么都接！学好不容易学坏一出溜，要是养成了毛病，想改可就难了。”  
刚上来就挨顿臭批，王凯也不恼，很老实地先答应了个“诶”，又笑：“那以后的本子，东哥替我把把关呗？”  
靳东不接茬，继续翻了几页，脸上的表情略微松弛了点：“对，像这种特别不合理的地方，你就自己调整调整，表演过程本身也是创作，不必全按着剧本一点不差的走。”他直到这会儿才抬头端详了几眼王凯，王凯也认真地在看他。他们很久没见了，久到看一眼就能分辨出来对面的人和记忆里有什么不同。王凯刚下戏还没卸妆，头发眉毛都纹丝不乱的英俊着，好看得闪闪发光，要是非要鸡蛋里挑骨头的话，眼睛里红血丝有点多。相比之下靳东就显得有点随意，离得这样近，王凯能看见他鼻子边上有点红，大概是上火。  
车门唰地又被拉开了，助理抱了两条烟上来很惊喜地打招呼：“靳老师您怎么来了啊，事前凯哥也不告诉我一声好去接机，这大冷的天儿……”  
靳东笑笑合上剧本：“没事，你们够辛苦的了，不用特意接我，我丢不了。”他指指保温杯示意王凯，“你看看还热不热，机场买的咖啡。”  
王凯摁开杯盖啜了一小口，吸吸鼻子：“热着呢。”  
“那行，我待会就走了，今晚回组拍大夜，”靳东把剧本扔到边上的空座位上，做最后的总结陈词，“好好拍戏，好好做人，少喝酒，多背词儿，听见没有？”  
王凯立刻叫屈，表示青天大老爷这回真是冤枉啊，我连睡觉的时间都不够，还有功夫喝酒呢？靳东抿着嘴唇瞪他一眼，口气不轻不重：“睡觉的时间都玩微信了是吧？”  
王凯想起昨天晚上看伪装者的时候顺手给侯总的朋友圈点了个赞，有种干了坏事被抓包的感觉，盒盒盒盒盒地笑：“行，我今晚肯定早早睡觉，拍大夜的人可别羡慕我。”  
临走的时候，王凯分给靳东一条烟。他们总说要戒烟戒烟，不过也从没真的戒成过就是了。  
人生在世，谁还没点瘾呢。


	3. 三  师弟和师弟那能一样吗

靳东和王凯签的是同一家公司，叫正午阳光。正午这个公司吧，企业文化传统堪称喜闻乐见，概括起来就四个字：聚餐吃饭。开机聚餐，杀青聚餐，看片会聚餐，上星首播聚餐，拿奖聚餐，等等等等，反正有事没事都得找个由头一块吃喝起来。所以在眼下不管什么公司年会上都吹拉弹唱群魔乱舞、实在没才艺就T台走秀的歪风邪气下，正午作为一个老中青各款俊男美女扎堆的正经文化公司，年会风格反而特别朴实刚健，除了聚餐吃饭喝大酒之外再加个抽奖环节就算完了。  
这年正午表现不俗，拍的几部戏都叫好又叫座，再加上播出平台好，算下来没少挣钱，侯总龙心大悦，拍板包下一家贵馆子开年会。王凯跟着剧组在横店赶进度赶得昏天暗地，年会当天中午才出发，整个华北地区又是重度雾霾，飞机大面积延误，等他拖着行李箱轻手轻脚溜进来的时候大家已经兴高采烈进行到轮番花样拼酒的环节。座位正对着门口的张晓谦忽一眼发现了妄图混进围攻二大爷王永泉队伍里的王凯，正义感爆棚地一拍桌子：“凯哥！来晚的自觉点儿嘿，赶紧自罚三杯，赶紧赶紧，要不没你的座儿啊！”  
马上就有人附和着起哄，三四个倒满了啤酒的杯子唰地围过来，差点撞洒了怼他一身。王凯平常人缘就好，和谁都能说到一起去，红了也没什么明星架子，所以这会儿大伙都来和他闹，这个说凯哥快点喝，喝完了咱们灌二大爷去，那个说二大爷不着急，晓谦儿坑完你别再让他跑喽。王凯笑，说你们别急啊，我喝还不成嘛，脱了羽绒服大义凛然地接过其中一杯来仰头咕咚咕咚干了，喝得急，啤酒沫儿在上唇糊了圈滑稽的白胡子，像圣诞老人，他伸出舌头左边一下右边一下的舔干净，嘴唇和舌尖都是淡红色的。张晓谦看热闹不怕乱子大，高声喝彩：“凯哥牛掰！还有两杯！”满屋子人都笑，等着看王凯喝剩下那两杯。  
“就他眼珠子大好使……”靳东嘟囔一句，把自己跟前剩的那半杯酒喝了。其实王凯进来他也看见了，犹豫了一下没出声而已，全屋唯一一个空座就在自己边上，还怕王凯不过来坐吗？而且这桌上有侯总、孔导、李导，于情于理王凯都应该来敬酒，谁料到半道被截胡了不说，第二杯还挑了白酒，都快倒满了也不推，太实诚了，哪有这么喝白酒的？  
王凯喝酒的姿势和优雅不挨着，但是也好看，下颏绷着点儿，从耳根到下巴是条让人浮想联翩的线，硬得恰到好处，吞咽的时候喉结上下滚得很明显。这一大杯起码得有三四两，他分了两回才喝下去，杯子还没等放下就上脸了，眼梢颧骨都红得厉害，靳东注意到他的手抬起来在胃那儿摁了两下。  
干这行的没有胃好的，无论男女，在剧组三餐不定时是一方面，喝酒更是几乎回避不掉的问题。有些投资方专爱在酒桌上谈事儿，你得陪着小心带着笑跟他喝，最后不喝到烂醉如泥就说你“没有合作诚意”，往往是喝吐了还得抢着去买单，就这样喝十回也未必能签下来一部戏，尤其是新人。靳东也是打那时候过来的，里头的门道都清楚，看他喝得这么痛快有点不落忍，就把自己的杯倒满了端起来，朝王凯那个方向说了一句：“第三杯喝个红的吧？王凯，你过来跟侯总敬杯酒。”  
屋里其实挺吵的，王凯被一堆人闹闹穰穰围在门口，靳东说话的声儿也不算大，就这样他还是听见了，冲破包围挤过来。刚才脱的羽绒服早不知扔哪儿去了，单穿件杏色的粗针毛衣，冲桌上的这几位直拱手，笑出两排白牙：“侯总侯总，其实真不赖我，飞机在天上转悠半天也不降落，急得我呀……”  
李雪在边上乐：“你急什么啊，没了你年会就不开了？”  
“嗐，我这不是害怕好吃的都被郭晓然张晓谦儿他们吃没了嘛！”王凯盒盒盒盒盒地笑，瞄了眼桌上有什么菜，说得特别坦然，“侯总来我先敬您一杯，敬完了让我吃两口垫垫，赶飞机午饭都没吃呢还，晓谦儿太坏了，上来就灌我。”  
靳东把刚才倒满那杯递过去：“这儿呢，都给你预备下了。”  
王凯想都没想就接过来，借着酒劲直勾勾看他，圆眼睛里水汪汪的，也不知是风吹的还是刚才那杯白酒呛的，还叹了口气：“靳老师……不是，东哥啊，我可一直以为您是好人来着。”  
满桌人笑得不行，侯鸿亮推推眼镜发了话：“嗯，你也以貌取人了是吧？”靳东扯扯嘴角，挺想照他后脑勺来一下子的：“快喝，哪儿那么些废话！”  
王凯举杯刚入口就觉出不对，这一大杯看着和红酒一模一样，但丝毫没有酸涩，全然是葡萄的香气，甜得很。他一口气喝干了，就势在靳东边上坐下，抽了筷套里的筷子伸长胳膊夹菜。靳东点了根烟，抿着嘴小声说：“诶，你怎么不谢谢我呢？”  
“师哥照顾下师弟还用特意谢啊？”王凯不看他，说完了就低头猛吃。菜有点凉了，味道还行，其实饿了吃什么都香，尤其是坐在靳东边上，又喝了酒，不把嘴占上还指不定说出什么来。  
“要这么论的话，”靳东抬头拿下巴指指正在隔壁桌闹腾的两个大活宝，“张晓谦，郭晓然，啊，那都是师弟，是吧……”  
王凯心说这个撇清也太没劲了，中戏03级之前的还都是我师哥呢，我怎么不管刘烨叫师哥去。他伸手去够酒瓶，在红酒和白酒中间略一犹豫就挑了白酒，给自己倒满了，笑得特别甜特别诚恳冲靳东一举杯：“东哥，我就不说什么了，都在酒里，我干杯您随意啊……”  
加上这杯，王凯喝了七八两白酒了，眼前有点发晕。他本来想的是这时候醉了也好，偏偏又始终清醒着，眼见靳东浅浅抿了一小口，真就挺随意的。  
嘁，就这还山东爷们呢，没劲。


	4. 四  历史渊源和现实问题

王凯平常也喝酒，不过不是白酒，拍完一天累得不行的时候先洗个热水澡，再来点红酒或者威士忌，半杯起一杯止，能让人睡个好觉又不至于耽误第二天的工作，像今天喝得这么猛属于百年不遇。  
至于被靳东挂在嘴上一说再说的“少喝酒多背词儿”则要归进历史遗留问题的范畴，时过境迁，王凯早就不是只能埋头喝闷酒的十八线小演员，就靳东还不放心，动不动就拿来说事儿。“少喝酒多背词儿”的那天——或者更准确的说是前一天——到底发生了什么，靳东其实记得比另外一方当事人更清楚。  
在松江拍伪装者的时候是冬天，他们还没到满街粉丝的地步，还可以独自出现而不虞担心被围得水泄不通。有天收工早，靳东心血来潮走进某家酒吧，觉着气氛有点怪异，然后发现王凯正站在桌子上起范儿，醉着还能背出大段大段唐璜台词，那把声音既明亮又低沉，极有穿透力，和酒吧里放着的爵士和着像配乐诗朗诵似的，效果特别好，招来一堆小姑娘围着他。  
“别喝了，不嫌丢人啊你，”靳东分开人群，把王凯从桌子上薅下来按在卡座里，“小心狗仔队让你明天上头条。”  
王凯报之以不加收敛的大笑：“哪会有狗仔队来拍我……”他定定看着靳东，眼神非常痛苦，也非常清醒地问他：“东哥，我是不是真的永远不会红了？永远，永远，不会红了？”  
靳东不知道怎么回答他。  
要不是那个眼神看了让人实在难过，他尽可以用“小红靠捧大红靠命”解释，还可以安慰他“早晚有你红的时候”，或者干脆信口开河说“明天就红别着急”，但最后靳东什么都没说，从王凯裤兜里掏出钱包买了单，把人搭在肩膀上架回剧组酒店。  
喝醉酒的王凯和平常完全两样，三脚猫的英语和普通话武汉话轮着讲，谁也摸不准下一句在哪个声道。且黏人，拽着靳东不让走，非要和他深入讨论对明诚的人物理解，讲着讲着把自己讲困了，四仰八叉在沙发上睡过去，第二天还要懵懵地问他：“东哥你怎么在我房间啊？什么时候来的？坏了坏了，我词儿还没背呢！”  
——当时的眼神和语气要是演出来的，那这小子拿个金鸡金马金熊不在话下，自己的金狮都该送给他。  
——好在也终于红了，熬出头了。  
靳东揉着眉心，余光瞥着边上站了三回没站起来的王凯默默运气。偏偏被盯那个毫无自觉，光惦记着有帐要和张晓谦算，站不起来干脆不站了，酒杯在桌面上一墩：“晓谦儿过来！”  
“凯哥凯哥！我喝个满的？”张晓谦忽悠起人来也挺要命，“要不凯哥等我把郭晓然逮过来啊，我俩喝个交杯酒行不行？”  
王凯乜斜醉眼去看靳东：“我无所谓，不过刚才东哥说了，晓谦晓然都是师弟，怎么，你俩不敬师哥一杯？我可都先干为敬了啊。”  
他胳膊肘支在桌上，懒洋洋拎起面前的杯子晃当两下。张晓谦咂咂嘴，看着还挺为难，最后把酒倒满了，恭恭敬敬双手端起来，冲靳东一咧嘴，笑得特别朴实：“靳叔叔，新年快乐哈！”  
“诶你等会儿！什么情况……”王凯指指自己，又指靳东，“合着你叫我凯哥，叫他靳叔叔，里外里我还成晚辈了？这差辈儿了啊这个……”  
靳东又想抿着嘴唇笑，没抿住就干脆笑出了声，眼角几条挺深的笑纹。张晓谦也乐，先不忙喝酒，给王凯解释，说十八年前就和靳东搭过戏，演他外甥，叫靳叔叔叫惯了没改。王凯哦了声，格外清楚地意识到靳东是将近四十岁的前辈，又颇不甘心：十八年前的靳东什么样儿他完全不知道，还不如张晓谦，就有点想找来那部剧看看。  
靳东浅浅啜口酒打发走了大外甥，见王凯仍是满脸纠结，欠劲儿发作了想逗逗他：“来，叫句靳叔叔我听听。”  
“……你大爷的！”  
他大着舌头也不忘还嘴，靳东正色摇头，像在教一只敛了羽翼站在架子上的凤头鹦鹉，带着居高临下的耐心，却更让人气得牙根痒痒：“不是大爷，叫叔叔就行。”  
“fuck，you，grandpa！不对不是grandpa……”王凯嘟囔，在脑子里倒腾就快不剩下多少的词汇表，“大爷怎么说来着……”  
嗯，这回是真醉了。靳东扭脸和侯鸿亮打招呼要先走，侯鸿亮探头看看王凯，后者越坐越软，眼看要滑下椅子去：“来得最晚，醉得最快，这也太实诚了点？”  
“不实诚你还未必签他呢。”靳东和侯鸿亮多年交情，熟不拘礼，说话直接得很，“这回捡着宝了吧？”  
侯鸿亮笑而不语。王凯和靳东差不多包办了今年正午的男主角，靳东还多少有点清高的做派，不怎么乐意参加宣传路演，王凯拍戏认真不说，活动日程表排得见缝插针，精确到以半小时为单位，代言站台、新片宣传、封面专访、签名握手，再加上年底各种活动，竟全都应付了下来。靳东看他不搭茬，又加了一句：“钱是挣不完的，你也容人歇歇，老这么绷着铁打的也受不住啊。”  
“正主还没喊累呢，你倒先打抱不平了？”侯鸿亮其实从气质上看不太像个商人，不过好歹也是另立炉灶拼出一番事业的，虽然笑得温和，说得却一针见血，“他现在正是快速上升期，剧本排着队给挑，片酬翻了几倍你知道吗？别人求都求不来的，不信你问他要不要歇着，人王凯比你可上进多了。”  
靳东默然，攥着王凯的胳膊往外走。王凯挺乖地跟着他，头半垂着，毛衣下头的手臂瘦得像是还在抽条长个的青春期男生，明明以前还有点肉的。他记得头回端出师哥的架子训王凯的时候他也是这么半垂着头，挺乖，间或点头附和一句师哥说得对，但其实他毕业的那年秋天王凯才入学，他们并没有在排练厅、食堂、图书馆、篮球场，或是男生宿舍楼见过。


	5. 五  今天也没有很同情靳老师

靳东这两年越发不爱虚头巴脑的热闹，借着送王凯的由头逃了席，在走廊里一手拉着箱子，另一手把箱子上搭的羽绒服抖搂开：“过来，穿上，外头冷。”王凯就老老实实把自己裹进羽绒服里，帽子也扣好，只留一张小脸露在外头。靳东在他头上拍一下，语重心长的教育他：“下回不许这么喝了听见没有？”醉鬼嬉皮笑脸连连点头，一看就是没往心里去。  
他原打算把醉鬼送回家，以前在片场聊天儿的时候听王凯说过，房子买得离六环不远，好处是去机场方便，靳东当时深以为然，顺带也就记住了小区的名字。这一路堵得跟便秘似的，王凯在车上睡得天昏地暗，等好不容易开到了，王凯晕晕乎乎地问他，这哪儿啊？我家小区？哦那房子秋天我给卖了……东哥你猜怎么着，卖完发现挣得比我前几年加起来都多……  
靳东没辙，找了间最近的酒店，打算开个房把人扔里头就算仁至义尽。拿了房卡刚出楼层电梯的功夫，经纪人打电话过来让他收邮件，说有个合同最好能尽快看一眼。靳东嘴里答应着把门刷开，王凯自觉进去还拽着他袖子不撒手，靳东挂了电话问他：“又要干嘛？”  
王凯认真求教脸：“东哥，我就想请教您一下，怎么避免在总裁形象塑造上陷入严重同质化平面化的，problem。”  
靳东一脚门里一脚门外的跟他较着劲，王凯眉心揪出个疙瘩，又期待又苦恼地掏心窝子：“现在那个戏的人设吧，我压根就说服不了自己，演出来别人更不信啊。”他抬头眼睛亮亮地看靳东，带点恰到好处的恳求意味，“东哥你就给我讲讲呗。”  
“你撒开……这样，先跟我说说剧本大概。”靳东拿这样的王凯实在没辙，再说两个人在门口拉拉扯扯的也不像话，只好进了门坐下，一边开电脑一边听他嘴里拌着蒜给讲故事情节。  
“就是男一，和女一，本来是在一起的，后来又掰了，男二呢喜欢女一，女一不喜欢他，同时还有个女的吧，特喜欢男一……”  
这不就是偶像剧传统关系吗，打从有电视剧那年就有的套路，还有什么不好演的？靳东有口无心的嗯嗯答应着，王凯隔了张桌子坐在靳东对面，说了几句觉出不对，从显示器后头探出颗毛茸茸的脑袋看他，靳东正用二指禅输入邮箱账号，还不忘尽职尽责地捧哏：“后来呢？”  
王凯不搭茬了，趴在桌上眨巴眼睛，嘴角和眼角都垂头丧气耷拉下来一点儿，靳东折腾半天终于把字母数字混合的账号输完，又问了一句：“那后来呢？”  
王凯撇下嘴缩回显示器后头，没过一秒钟又探头探脑冒出来，伸手在靳东跟前挥挥，不满得非常理直气壮：“诶诶诶，你倒是看我一眼啊？”  
靳东真就抬头看了一眼。王凯那张镜头里看着轮廓鲜明的脸现在酡红一片，顺着耳根直红到毛衣领子里去，头发和毛衣则是毛茸茸的——虽然这个被用滥了的比喻俗不可耐，靳东还是不可避免地联想到了邻居家每次都撒着欢对自己摇尾巴的大金毛。  
俩人的眼神对上之后王凯缓慢清晰地又眨了下眼睛，这回靳东看得更清楚了，这人连睫毛也是毛茸茸的。  
“接着说啊。”靳东自以为挺镇静地别开眼神，在准备接着输入密码的时候发现了个不大不小的问题：他把密码忘了。不过这也不能怪他，用自己笔记本登录邮箱的时候密码都是默认的，太长时间不输真想不起来。  
他试着输了一组数字，不是。王凯歪着脑袋看他。  
他又试了一组数字，还不是。王凯下巴颏垫在胳膊上看他。  
第三组，数字字母混合，仍然不是。王凯盒盒盒盒盒地笑话他：“忘了密码吧？让你不听我说话，该。”  
这臭小子，太可恨了。靳东彻底放弃，愤而点下『找回密码』，网站的提示信息说给注册手机发了验证码，他从外套兜里掏出手机刚要看，王凯凑过来迅雷不及掩耳地把手机薅走，攥在手里跟得了宝贝似的冲他傻乐，乐完了又递回来：“还你还你，我要去洗澡啦。”说完晃晃悠悠站起来往浴室走，倒比先前稳当了不少。  
靳东接了手机，输入验证码重设密码登录邮箱下载附件一串动作做完，浴室里的水声还在响。他想嘱咐一句王凯别洗得太久了小心晕里边，结果抬起头来的那个瞬间就把自己想说什么全忘了，脑子里就剩下一句真情实感的卧槽——这他妈……太卧槽了好吗？！  
这酒店的浴室外墙是电透玻璃，带点儿情趣的意思，平常是全透明的，进去之后有个开关，可以转换成磨砂效果。也不知道王凯是喝多了以后忘了这茬呢还是存心的，浴室里头灯火通明，可玻璃还是全透明的状态什么都能看见，说露骨点哪儿有痣哪儿有毛都他妈看得一清二楚，靳东只剩下目瞪口呆的份，拿不准是应该装不知道还是现在就去提醒他一声。  
他正内心纠结天人交战，王凯已经从背对他变成稍微偏一点的正面对着他，低着头洗得从容不迫按部就班。靳东决定自己要提醒他一声，却迟迟没张开嘴，眼看着王凯把两腿中间那个玩意儿都洗到了，还左右拨弄了两下来着。  
卧——————槽。  
他先是觉得自己心跳好像快得不同寻常，然后很快就发现裤子有点紧。靳东当然知道那是男性的生理反应，但是对上进努力师弟那点柏拉图式的欣赏怎么就直奔下三路了？太他妈措手不及了。  
等等，这不会是王凯故意的吧？靳东又瞄了眼浴室里的王凯，从肩到腰，从腰到臀，从臀到腿，该粗的粗该细的细，该平的平该翘的翘，这臭小子有成千上万的女孩儿哭着喊着要跟他搞对象，又为什么要故意洗给我看？裤子越来越紧，靳东划了个硬标准：等丫出来只要跟我说一个字，那就是故意洗给我看，明摆着暗示我，完全可以将其就地正法。  
——再说，他还能不叫句东哥吗？  
他好容易等王凯洗完了晃悠出浴室，结果这人一路眼睛半睁半闭的茫着，直接栽进床里睡着了。  
卧槽！！！  
让你欠，划个屁标准！靳东想。


	6. 六   鸡汤千万别信，容易耽误事！

靳东一向是个好演员，合作的导演总表扬他爱动脑子，想得多，怎么不合逻辑的角色都能处理出闪光点，但“想得多”也是把双刃剑。  
比如此时此刻，按照本能他早就该扑到床上去，压住王凯，吻那截整个露在外面的浅麦色细瘦腰背——太瘦了，不能压得太猛，亲吻倒是不妨用力一点——然而他又十分惶然，长久以来坚持的那些规矩原则化作浸了盐水的鞭子，沉重拷问他的内心：靳东啊靳东，你他妈以前不是这种人啊？  
他应该继续做个圣人，做个兄友弟恭的师哥，但王凯的腰窝，肩胛，湿漉漉的发根，还有浴巾底下那些他看不见却能想象到的部位，每一处都在诱惑着他伸出手去做个禽兽。靳东站起来往床边冲了两步又缓缓停下，脸上阴晴不定地变换了会儿，最后表情在凛然正气上定了格。  
靳圣人回来了。  
靳东规规矩矩地给王凯搭上条被子，关上电脑进浴室呆了十来分钟，接着王凯听到门关上时的咔哒一响，他试探着小声叫了句师哥，没人应。真走了？这都什么事啊……王凯开始怀疑自己是不是过于一厢情愿，越琢磨越睡不着，干脆爬起来去放水，一进浴室就绷不住乐了，特别脆生地骂了个脏字，心说靳东太他妈能端着了，有能耐你别硬啊？！硬了你别撸啊？！眼看要四张儿的人了还特么践行“爱是要触碰又收回手”，狗屁！丢不丢人啊你！  
放完水，王凯晃悠着倒回床上踏实睡了一觉。他确实喝得不少，加上最近太累，不带翻身地睡到第二天中午，经纪人夺命连环call了好几遍才醒。退房的时候他发现钱包里大概少了一千多点儿的现金，也不知道是该夸靳东会过日子还是嫌弃他鸡贼，然而不管是夸奖还是嫌弃都得暂时放到一边，助理已经开车来接了。  
下午的日程留给了一个谈话节目的录影，差不多一年前就约下的，档期现在才勉强碰上。主持人出了名的敢问敢说，王凯刚上车经纪人就塞了几张纸过来：“那边给的台本，你先看看，心里有个谱儿。”  
王凯哗啦哗啦从头到尾翻了一遍，上头的问题还是经常听到的那些，都快形成条件反射了，闭着眼也不会答错：“行，我知道了，”他扬扬手里的纸，“要是问这上面的肯定OK，不过我觉着吧，金姐也未必会按这个来。”  
“金姐问什么都不奇怪，你把握住一点就行，”经纪人恨铁不成钢的表情和昨天晚上在浴室里的王凯一模一样，“……不要每次都太实在了！”  
“那也不能说瞎话啊！放心，我知道分寸。”王凯笑，趁着路上这点功夫摸出支烟来，抽了几口自觉摁灭，又往嘴里填了两块薄荷糖。  
不知道是不是特别优待，王凯觉得主持人对自己颇为友善，并没问过于尖锐的问题。至于父母逼不逼婚什么的已经算是这个节目的定番，虽然台本上没列出来他也早有准备，话说得十分恳切实在，说到“要不然我爸妈也不知道我平常这么累”的时候台下的小姑娘们发出心疼的声音。王凯扭脸对她们笑了一下，立刻招来一片尖叫。  
尖叫声里他多少有点唏嘘，刚出道那会儿就盼着红来着，当时琢磨的也全是红了之后演男一挣大钱的好事儿，就没想到红了之后活得这么累，走到哪儿尖叫跟到哪儿，等于失去全部个人空间；更没想到他只和靳东搭了一部戏就红了——说不定这人是条锦鲤？反正他看锦鲤的脑袋也不小。平心而论，侯总的做法没什么不对，能用一个人扛起收视就没必要把俩人都放里头，利益最大化嘛，他懂，可要是能和靳东多合作几部戏该多好。  
“……那跟你传过绯闻的陈乔恩呢？”主持人果然问到了这个问题，王凯笑得无奈极了。怎么说呢，这部剧眼下正在播，绯闻又是成本最低的宣传方式，先炒一波，再各自出来澄清反转一波，以他和陈乔恩现在的咖位，这就是三次上头条的机会。事前他是和出品方反复说过的，不要炒绯闻，但这剧的宣发不是自家公司，抱着一锤子买卖不用白不用的心态，不但炒还要炒个够本，好在他可以……唔，部分实话实说。  
“我们就是好朋友而已，真没有……”  
“那是粉丝瞎传的喽？”  
“不不不，这事儿跟影迷朋友没关系，”王凯乖觉得很，知道谁是衣食父母，往台下随手一指，又是连串尖叫，“不知道谁瞎写的盒盒盒盒盒。”  
接着又问王鸥的事，王凯想原来敏感问题都在这儿等着我呢。这题比先前绯闻那个还难，他知道王鸥现在正在风口浪尖上，也知道这时候最稳妥的办法就是把自己摘出来，但他也是被污水泼过的人，太懂得雪中送炭有多重要了，于是客观而有保留地夸了几句王鸥，顺带也滴水不漏地夸了最近所有合作过的女演员，应付完了这题简直想拍着自己肩膀儿夸一句好样的王凯，又躲过去一回连环坑。  
正在他放松警惕的当口，下一个问题到了：“胡歌，靳东，霍建华，这三个人里啊，你想跟谁吃饭？”  
“……那就都叫上一块儿吃呗。”王凯笑，觉得应该建议母校把陈氏太极拳列进必修课，有好处，行走江湖肯定用的上。再说这也不是句假话，上回在青岛赶上正午的两部戏同时拍，两个剧组老在一块吃饭，靳东喝完酒跟霍建华来回强调“台湾永远是中国不可分割的一部分”，复读机似的，他笑到录视频的手都直哆嗦，画面抖得根本没法看，要是再来一回就好玩了。  
“不行，你得三个里选一个。”  
“东哥吧，我选东哥。”他笑着微微低下头，别说是三个人里选一个，就是七十四亿人里选一个，那也肯定是他啊。靳东会不会看这个节目？算了，不论他能不能看到，至少自己是说出来了。


	7. 七  一切问题的根源都在于不！沟！通！

节目录完之后经纪人见缝插针给王凯安排了个采访，群访，不是一对一的那种。惯例以拍照环节开头，快门声密不透风地连在一块儿，接着是七八个带着各家logo牌的话筒递过来，他从来对媒体态度都无可挑剔，两手虎口相对把话筒们拢住了，像掐着一把生机过于旺盛的花，又把logo那面调到外边对着镜头。  
被挤到最前面的是个刚入行的年轻女记者，小小声尖叫好苏啊，王凯很好脾气地说：“多谢表扬，那就你先问吧好吗？”  
女记者小脸红红，问他拍完那么多正剧之后为什么还要回头拍偶像剧，王凯回答得不假思索：“因为以前也没有偶像剧的剧本来找我啊！”他笑着看向对方的眼睛，诚恳道，“其实我真没想过对自己有什么固定的定位，那时候我没得选，只能在来找我的剧本里尽可能挑最吸引我的，现在呢选择多了，很想尝试一下自己没演过的类型，演员这个职业需要不断挑战新的东西。”  
旁边的记者马上追问他拍偶像剧有何感想，王凯盒盒盒盒盒起来：“最主要的感想就是，霸道总裁也不好当啊！”记者们也都笑了，气氛轻松得很，他格外补充了两句，“还是挺不一样的，比如之前拍大哥的电影就需要节奏快，说话啊动作啊都得快，不然会很突兀，偶像剧有些桥段我觉得不太真实，所以比较难入戏，乔恩经常指导我，她说‘这里你就要这么演，夸张一点观众喜欢看’，现在看来她是对的。”  
“那你合作过的所有演员里和谁最有默契？”  
提问来自记者队伍后方，王凯没看清是谁，顺口再次使出中戏秘传太极：“都挺好的啊！跟每个人合作的过程中都能学到东西，演着演着默契就自然而然出来了。”  
“上次采访靳东老师的时候——”听到靳东的名字，王凯视线便往发声的方向转过去，带着点不自觉的专注听后面半句说了什么。“——靳东老师说和你对戏就像和自己演戏似的，说你是他师弟，你们俩风格特别像。”  
这句话靳东在片场以不同的语气说过——大多数时候是赞赏，感喟，欣喜，有时也带着点与有荣焉的小小骄傲——总之他说过很多次，王凯也听过很多次。然而此时此刻再次听到旁人转述的感受是全然不同的，既像是和靳东背着全世界分享了一个秘密，也像是把同一个秘密明目张胆地袒露给全世界。他悠悠地笑，挑了个最得体的说法：“东哥拍戏的时候要求特别严格，能让他这么夸我，实在太荣幸了。”  
采访遂圆满结束，宾主尽欢。  
过了几天，靳东在片场等着化妆的时候看到了那档谈话节目的预告片，剪辑出来的正好是问王凯三个人里要找谁吃饭的那一节。他太过了解王凯各式各样动作后边的潜台词了，舔嘴唇是有点措手不及，捯着气儿盒盒盒盒是下意识要掩盖自己的真实想法，最后回答要跟自己吃饭的时候攥紧的手指则是紧张到了极点。这有什么好紧张的？靳东微笑起来，他还记得脱了衬衫裹伤那场戏，王凯的手就是这么紧紧攥着垂在身边，大拇指在食指侧面来回来去地搓。靳东能看出来他是真紧张，想着尽量一次拍过让他少挨点冻，结果要么是王凯忘了词要么是他接词接得慢了一板，折腾了三条还没过。南方的冬天潮冷逼人，剧组搭的内景里又没有任何取暖设备，靳东离得近，看到王凯赤裸的那半边肩膀上汗毛都冻得竖起来了，赶紧拿了件羽绒服给人披上，打算先缓一缓暖和过来再拍，王凯舔舔嘴唇说东哥啊要不还是赶紧拍吧，拍过了这条咱俩烤电暖气去。  
后来当然那条还是过了，他们在电暖气边上呆了差不多整个下午，读剧本对戏，也抽烟聊天，把王鸥还是岳旸买的橘子吃了一多半，剥下来的橘子皮放在电暖气上烤着，慢慢散出清新的香气。靳东突然十分怀念那个冬天的下午，要是王凯想找他吃饭的话，他当然会答应，并且希望他能再喝高一回。  
几分钟的预告片很快就放完了，靳东想给王凯打个电话，视频下方的相关推荐跳进他眼里：『当红小生绯闻落实！偶像剧女王武汉见公婆』  
他点开那条推荐，狗仔队偷拍的分辨率不够高清，但足够认出戴着墨镜的陈乔恩，以及王凯的父母，王凯给他看过手机里的合家福照片。靳东觉得这个电话似乎不该再打了，如果只是简单炒一下绯闻的话，没必要把二老都搬出来吧？现在要是再回忆王凯年会那天的一举一动，似乎都能品出些更深层次的用意，包括最后坦然无畏又毫不设防地把自己袒露出来在内——可他当时怎么就走了呢。  
靳东知道后悔是最无用的情绪，但知道是一回事，悔意无法控制，仍然重重击中胸膛。他放下电话，从烟盒里敲出根烟叼上点燃。王凯给他那条前两天抽完了，这是助理新买的，味道好像没什么不对，又好像哪儿哪儿都不对，呛得要命。电话屏幕在他抽到一半的时候熄灭下去，化妆师急匆匆从外边跑进来，说对不起东哥刚才有点事，靳东微笑着摇头说没关系，我也没等几分钟。  
他看着镜子里的那张脸很快被捯饬得既是自己又不太像自己，眉间额上那些时间留下的痕迹几乎消失殆尽。粉饰太平这句话真有道理，靳东想，并且决定还是得给王凯打个电话约吃饭，无论如何，师弟有了对象见了家长是值得恭喜的大事。不过大概不是今天，过两天再说吧。  
靳东对着镜子里更年轻帅气的那个自己抿着嘴笑了笑，发现不知什么时候双手已经紧握成拳。


	8. 八  此处应有经典台词前半句：你听我解释！

这通电话靳东拖了小半个月也没打出去，或者说没等打出去呢他就又和王凯碰了头，就在著名的大裤衩楼门口。雾霾闹得太厉害，人人脸上都戴着口罩，他完全是凭那双眼睛认出王凯的。过去挑演员有一条顶重要：眼睛得会说话，死鱼眼三白眼大小眼都不成，这几年渐渐不太讲究这个，不过正午签人倒还守着老规矩，尤其王凯的眼睛，天生就是该吃这碗饭的，靳东有时候觉着“眼睛会说话”这几个字放在他身上就不是形容词了。  
比如现在，露在口罩上头的眼睛先是又惊又喜睁得更圆了些，随后毫不作假地在眼角笑出几道纹路来，最后微微眯着向门里抛飞眼似的一斜。靳东会了意，刚要抬腿往楼里走，王凯已经向他伸开双臂，是个等着回应的拥抱，靳东没来得及想太多便抱了上去，是那种男人之间的抱法，胸膛紧贴着胸膛。他在怀里的后背上拍了拍，听见王凯在口罩下头轻轻叫了自己一句东哥。  
——是不是又瘦了？隔着羽绒服像什么也没抱着似的。  
刚进化妆室，王凯迫不及待扯下口罩笑话他：“东哥你这口罩得买加大码，XXXL的，小号的不行——它勒脸啊！”  
靳东抬手作势要打，王凯嬉皮笑脸不躲不闪，看着再自然不过，竟像是从来没和自己有过什么暧昧一样。靳东把心里那点乱七八糟的念头硬生生压下去，笑道：“人逢喜事精神爽就能没大没小了？也罢，今儿看在乔恩的份儿上先不打你。”  
王凯脸上笑着，口气却有些凉凉的：“东哥说什么呢？我什么喜事啊？”  
“得啦，什么时候去台湾提亲啊？”靳东说着拍拍他肩膀，“你这也算为两岸和平统一做了贡献，挺好。”  
王凯助理哎哟一声，说靳老师您怎么也看八卦新闻啊！王凯脸色不太好看，跟助理说自己想喝咖啡把人支使走了，扭过脸来压着嗓子冲靳东发作：“你有病吧你？见面就跟我说这个？”  
“怎么，这事还不能说了是吧？有什么见不得人的？”靳东也无名火起，不知道是气王凯前脚撩完自己后脚就跟别人不清不楚，还是气王凯竟然为了这事给自己脸色看，一时口无遮拦继续火上浇油，“乔恩79年的吧，多般配，女大三抱金砖啊！”  
他其实刚说完就后悔了，从来没看王凯气成这样，鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛的铁青着脸瞪自己，眼神明摆着是伤心了，可还透着股不屈不挠的犟劲儿，让人心疼得要命。靳东想要不自己服个软就算了，王凯忽然别开眼去不再看他，自顾自脱了羽绒服搭在椅子背上，摸出手机开始玩儿游戏，还把音效开到最大，满屋都是保卫萝卜的动静，吵得人脑仁儿疼。靳东在他跟前踱了两圈，王凯只当没看见，眼皮抬都不抬，他气靳东捕风捉影地当了真，这话不知内情的人说了也就说了，无所谓，心情好解释两句，心情不好不理就完了，唯独靳东说不得、信不得。他心里烦躁得很，手上动作也是恶狠狠的，才戳了几下萝卜便惨叫着死了，靳东想说点什么，王凯的助理已经端着好几杯咖啡回来了，还很会做人地连着他的份一起。  
“东哥？来，喝点热乎的。这天儿太操蛋了。”  
就这么一转眼的功夫，王凯已经换了张脸，笑得跟做广告那么标准，靳东差点疑心刚才那个狗脾气一点就着的王凯是自己的幻觉。他随手挑了杯咖啡抿了两口，听见那边助理和王凯请示，问他用不用订初一早上回武汉的机票。王凯一气儿灌了半杯下去，说要不然你先别订了，现在也没个准谱，节目哪天刷下来说不用了我哪天走，要不就除夕直播完了我直奔机场，你不用跟着熬到最后，过两天就先放假，回家好好过个年多休息几天。  
他们今天只是走个位，所以妆都不必化，也不用穿剧里的风衣＋三件套，临到快出场的时候王凯把长羽绒服往身上一裹就要走，在门口还回头和靳东礼数周全地交代了一声：“东哥，我先去个洗手间，完了就直接往上场那边走了啊。”  
这半天连俩人单独说句话的机会都没有，靳东接话：“正好，我也要去放个水，顺道。”  
俩人终于能说话的时候正并肩站在小便斗前头，靳东目不斜视：“哪来那么大气性，我就说了一句，跟戳你肺管子似的。”  
王凯那边水声已经开始了，让他不得不稍微提高了点音量：“别谦虚，你这比戳肺管子给劲多了。”  
“就算我说错了你也得让我知道错在哪儿吧？”靳东陪着他走了个放水的全套流程，这会把出来透了口气的那玩意儿又塞回去，“一言不合就要黑了我，判刑还能上诉呢……”  
“那叫一言不合拉黑你好吗。”王凯叹口气，“怎么别人说什么你都信，我说的你就不信呢？到底谁是外人谁是你师弟啊？”  
“可你没说啊……”靳东想想也觉得自己可能有点过，再一想王凯确乎是什么都没说，又辩了半句。  
“这个套路你会看不出来？！再说我没说你就不会问吗？”王凯拉上裤链去洗手，从一整面墙的镜子里看着自己也看着靳东，开始还是瞪着，过了几秒眼神略微柔和了些，低声道：“我知道你在采访里夸我了。至于陈乔恩，就是朋友而已，你也跟她合作过，你觉着那是我会喜欢的类型？”  
“我也知道你要请我吃饭来着，哦我要掉水里不用你救，我会狗刨。”靳东低头搓手，草草洗了几下就去抽擦手纸巾，背对着王凯问，“那顿饭打算什么时候请啊？你可当着全国人民许下了。”  
“看你时间，我这边应该没问题，”王凯伸手从他腰侧擦过抽了张纸巾，“年前没有什么大事儿了，可能还有几个活动得去。”  
靳东点头，转过身几乎和他鼻尖碰着鼻尖：“我要不问的话，下回你自己说行不行？”  
“想得美。”


	9. 九  庄严承诺绝不滥用伦理哏

又过了两天，他们总算是在密密麻麻的日程表里扒拉出一天两个人都有空，约着吃了顿晚饭。地方是王凯定的，涮羊肉的小饭馆儿包间尺寸相当迷你，紧挨着最多能坐下四个人，里头还不能有胖子。靳东刚进来就在墙上蹭了一肩膀的白灰，摘了口罩教育他：“你就不能挑个环境好点的？现在一部戏片酬也不少拿，至于这么抠门吗？”  
王凯到得早，炭火烧了半天正是最旺的时候，烤得小脸红扑扑的，倒是显着气色不错，红光满面的。他偷偷腹诽咱俩也不知道谁更抠门，站起来从靳东手里接过外头羽绒服搭在旁边椅子上：“又不是吃装修来的，包间是小了点儿，可他家羊肉好啊，手切的，要是再晚点来就该卖没了。”  
靳东发现有点摸不着王凯的路数，他原以为今天是王凯约着自己诉衷情来了，敢情还真是来吃饭的？他想问问咱俩这就算雨过天晴涛声依旧了吧，犹豫半天最后往锅里下了一筷子羊肉，七上八下涮得了，夹到王凯碗里。桌子小，胳膊都不用完全伸直就够得着，桌子下头两个人的膝盖怼在一块儿，但谁也没往边上偏一偏躲开点，就让它们那么心照不宣地挨着。  
王凯没推让，喉结一滚吞下去才抬眼冲他笑：“中午没吃饱，就等着这一顿呢。”  
靳东看他猛吃的架势，估计桌上这几盘子肉肯定不够，先叫服务员再加两盘，回手关上门不疼不痒说了他一句：“该吃饭就好好吃饭，成天净瞎忙活。”  
——还不是因为你！王凯想起侯总跟自己在电话里好声好气地说，公司就你们哥俩拿得出手，现在靳东斩钉截铁说不去，你得顶上啊，好歹给合作伙伴个面子，说实话，你去还能比靳东去强点。  
后半句不用侯总说出口他也知道，自己比靳东会来事儿。场面上的事说白了就是花花轿子人抬人，靳东是那种不抬别人也不用别人抬自己、站在边上看两眼热闹就走的脾气，天生的，没辙。但他也没解释什么，笑嘻嘻答应了一个诶，还挺高兴——管着你起码说明这人拿你当回事啊。  
怎奈靳东爱教育人的毛病发作起来就没个完，涮羊肉也堵不上他的嘴，吃了两口又抬头道：“不是我说你，现在这个局面来的多不容易，你别自己胡混，混来混去准没好事，你看那个谁来着……”  
王凯把麻酱烧饼往靳东那边推了推，努力打岔：“东哥要不咱要瓶小二吧？也不多喝，咱俩分一瓶，涮羊肉不来两口多没劲。”  
“啊，那谁，最近不就闹了好几出吗，”靳东不为所动，筷子尖叮叮有声地敲碗沿儿，“光靠炒作算什么啊，演员还是得拿戏说话，真等攒起来那点人缘儿都败完了怎么办？”  
“那不能，”王凯笑起来诚恳又乖巧，“师哥的教诲我敢忘吗……‘少喝酒，多背词儿’，‘词儿不熟就不配站我对面’，‘别给中戏丢人，别给我丢人’，对不对？”  
他学靳东挥斥方遒教育人的神态有个八九分像，就是气势上略微弱了点儿而已。靳东看他甩着手指在半空中指指点点，含笑清清嗓子：“净瞎说，我什么时候这么训你了？——别打岔啊，”他想起自己本来要说的其实不是这个，正色道，“我就是想提醒你，有句话叫人红是非多，本来没影儿的事，娱记吵吵几天也成真的了。过去的没办法，往后你多注意点儿，别傻乎乎让人当枪使了还不知道。”  
王凯心想这茬儿不是都过去了吗，强摁着脾气陪个笑脸：“东哥，我知道我知道。”  
“你知道还不避避嫌！这就是不成熟！无风不起浪，她要去武汉的时候你就该躲着点……”靳东自觉苦口婆心，这边王凯气得要命，合着说来说去就绕不开这点事儿了是吧？！他这段时间本来就憋着股火，有来自外部环境的压力，也有来自内心的焦虑，还有光速蹿红之后巨大的反差和不适应感，各种情绪交织在一起沉重得几乎要把人压垮。今天靳东一而再再而三地说他，王凯终于控制不住了，嘴角一歪带点讥诮地笑道：“要避嫌是吧？那你是不是跟我也该避避嫌啊？”  
靳东被这句话噎了个结实，皱着眉头瞪他，很不乐意的样子：“反了是吧，怎么说话呢你？”  
王凯把手里筷子一丢：“你说让我好好演戏别怕吃苦受累，我就大半年焊死在剧组里，你说让我尽量抓住机会，我就什么活动都不敢推掉，这段时间要不然吃剧组盒饭，要不然就是应酬吃不饱，好容易约你吃点儿可心的吧，你还上纲上线没完没了，东哥啊，我……”他说着说着梗住了，嘴角的讥诮变成苦笑，还带着无奈与疲惫，“……我都已经活得这么累了，你就放过我吧。”  
靳东叹口气，久久没说话，王凯拿胳膊肘撑着桌子瞅他，看了半天突然一点头：“好，既然以前你说的我都听了，那也不差今儿这一回。不是要避嫌吗，我看这饭没必要吃了，就这样儿吧。以后咱俩也别私下约，你说人红是非多，是，挺有道理的，还是躲着点好。”说着他抬手拎起茶壶，把火锅里的炭滋啦一声浇灭了开始穿外套。  
靳东从兜里掏出烟来，余光瞥到墙上的禁烟标志又烦躁地丢开。王凯大概是从什么活动上直接过来的，修身西装带着暗花闷骚得不得了，让他更加恼火——这小子什么时候学会让自己下不来台了！他噌地站起来把羽绒服拽到手里，指着王凯鼻子开始发作：“忠言逆耳懂吗，好心当成驴肝肺！我他妈要是再管你的事我是孙子我！”  
说完靳东就摔门出去了，感觉特别痛快，走出饭馆门口又想起件事，折回来到柜台边掏出钱包：“老板，那边包间买单，一共多少钱？”


	10. 十  上帝命运和防盗门都站在你这边啊靳老师！

下午五点，王凯从二号航站楼vip通道出来，墨镜口罩长外套样样披挂上身，全副武装地重新投进北京灰蒙蒙的雾霾里去。十来个小时的飞机坐得人浑身骨头疼，助理二十分钟前已经被他塞了个大红包放假回家过年去了，现在王凯想做的就是回去好好睡一觉顺便倒个时差。看秀街拍那两天穿得太少，有点咽痛发热，要是有口热汤喝就好了，顶好是炖了三四个钟头的莲藕排骨汤。他在保姆车的后排抽了抽鼻子，回忆起家里那锅汤的滋味，每逢过年的时候任谁都会觉得有点儿想家，哪怕是王凯这样一年在家呆不上几天的也不例外。  
车子从晚高峰里好不容易杀出重围，王凯只草草冲了个澡便倒进床里，为免打扰手机也关了，打算睡到自然醒为止。可惜刚睡着没多久门铃就响了，他没管，翻个身把头钻进枕头底下，小声嘟囔了一句烦人。门铃不屈不挠响了半天才算没了动静，王凯皱着眉头眯着眼从枕头底下钻出来，又过了不到五分钟，外面有人咣咣敲门——说是敲那都是客气，光听动静王凯还以为自己遇上了强拆的。  
他锲而不舍在床上翻了好几个来回，烙饼似的，就是不肯起来应门，打算等外头那位失去耐心自己离开。往常也有过这样的记者，不知打哪儿打听出他的住址，直接上门来要求专访什么的，一般只要装屋里没人就行，但今天这招不灵了，敲门的明显比他更要锲而不舍得多，二十多分钟过去了一直在和门较劲，丝毫没有停手的意思。  
王凯终于忍无可忍，一骨碌从床上蹦下来，靸上拖鞋气势汹汹地往门口大步而去，预备和扰人清梦的缺德家伙死磕，然而趴在猫眼上看了一眼便立刻愣住了——这肯定是做梦吧？怎么可能……怎么会是靳东呢！  
他犹豫了会儿，还是按开了可视门铃，口气听着似乎不太好：“你来干嘛？不是说再管我就是孙子吗？”  
靳东敲了这半天门，心情更不好，两边嘴角微微向下撇着点儿，不怎么情愿地深吸了一口气：“对，我说了，说了就不能来找你啊？快点开门！”  
王凯不依不饶又带点嘲讽地凑近摄像头，黑眼珠隔着门板瞪到靳东脸上：“那你就是什么来着？”  
“我今儿孙子就孙子了！行了吧满意了吧？”靳东牙一咬下定决心不要脸了，“赶紧开门，有话跟你说！”  
王凯切掉门铃开了门，靠在门框上冲靳东挑眉毛：“有事说事，没事不送，家里没热水没茶叶也没茶杯，就不请你进来喝茶了啊。”  
靳东一只脚插进门里，伸手去拉王凯手腕：“上回年会之后那事儿吧……我越想越后悔，你要是就这么跑了的话，我觉着我连年都过不去了，”他从手腕一路顺到王凯指根，是个要十指交扣的架势，“咱商量商量，要不你再喝高一回洗个澡呗？要是嫌洗澡麻烦的话其实光脱衣裳也行。”  
他不提那码事还好，一提年会王凯立马想起自己怎么借酒盖脸强行明示、结果洗完了还没把人勾到床上——简直是他妈毕生难忘奇耻大辱。他愤愤甩开靳东的手，推着他胸口使劲把人往外搡，绷着脸严词拒绝：“师哥，不是，靳老师你多少要点脸啊，飞机都起飞了改签有用嘛！”  
靳东薅住了他的手腕子不放，踉跄着后退的时候就把王凯也给拽出门槛外头，嘴里连保证带哄：“连师哥都不叫了？我以后再不训你了行不行？”  
“少来这套——”王凯似乎听到身后传来很轻的咔哒一声，本来这点动静他也没放在心上，但靳东的表情明显僵了一僵，他跟着靳东的眼神扭回头去，立刻傻了。  
就几秒钟功夫，那扇据说防盗系数特别高的门已经严丝合缝的关上了。  
王凯惨叫一声扑到门口拿手指扒拉门缝儿，可除了把自己的指甲抠得生疼之外毫无用处。他本能地去摸兜，睡衣兜里空空如也，电话在屋里，钥匙在屋里，钱包也在屋里，门外只有个穿着睡衣拖鞋头发还乱的像鸡窝的自己————  
等等！还有靳东呢！  
王凯嗖地转身怒视他师哥，眼神里能喷出一尺多长火苗子，要不是这厮突然犯了病跑来，自己怎么会落到现在这么惨！他越想越气，抬腿去踹靳东膝盖，结果人没踹着拖鞋飞出去老远，靳东要去给他捡，王凯使劲瞪他：“站那儿别动！”  
靳东老老实实站着没动，全程目击王凯从面前单腿儿蹦过去捡鞋又走回来，脚趾头因为冷在拖鞋里蜷着，特别想笑又不敢笑，这时候再笑估计王凯就真翻脸了。他打量了两眼门锁，清清嗓子咳嗽一声：“这锁不是除了钥匙还能用密码开吗？”  
王凯额头顶在门上叹气：“都说密码不安全，我就没给密码锁装电池，只能拿钥匙开。”  
“备用钥匙呢？”靳东拉开羽绒服拉链，把自己衣服脱下来从后面给他披上，王凯没甩开——这大概是个好兆头？  
“在助理那儿，”王凯回头继续瞪他，“助理现在在飞机上，我他妈让他过了初八再回来！”  
靳东想了想又提出个建议：“那要不……打110找人开锁？”  
“你还嫌我不够丢人啊？”王凯眼角耷拉下来，没精打采的，把责任全推给靳东，“我就不该跟你废话！也不对，我压根不该给你开门！”  
靳东把表情恰到好处地控制在无辜和委屈之间，伸手把王凯羽绒服衣襟往一块拽拽：“要不先去开个房，我给你买点换洗衣服，咱们再慢慢想辙，这大冷天的再冻感冒了怎么办？”  
王凯想来想去也没有别的办法，特别不甘地点点头。靳东把人哄上车，暖风开到最大又打开座椅加热，生怕他冻着，好声好气地问：“想住哪家酒店？”  
王凯从后视镜里很隐蔽地瞪他一眼，然后垂下睫毛乖巧地说：“东哥你定，我都可以。”


	11. 十一  亲都没亲过算什么亲师哥

车子在酒店停车场停下，王凯盘腿坐在后排没动弹，抬手戳戳靳东脖子后边：“不开房了，去……去你家吧。”他刚才冷静想过了，不能住酒店，自己穿着睡衣拖鞋拿靳东的身份证开房这事说起来可大可小，真要被狗仔揪着不放也是麻烦，还不如去靳东家呢，至少可以从地库直接上楼，不用看酒店前台奇怪的眼神。  
靳东二话没说U弯掉头，路上也没怎么说话，就是老从后视镜里看他，眼神还挺专注，几乎要错认成是深情。王凯干脆趴在前排座位的靠背上问他：“来来，分享一下心路历程呗，靳老师您是怎么从正人君子歘地就基因突变了？说实话啊，我现在还有点儿不大适应。”  
靳东笑而不语，他觉得自己的肾上腺素肯定正在过量分泌，心脏跳得快而猛，握着方向盘的手心湿漉漉的，像要把全副身家压在最后一注上的赌徒。当正人君子能有什么好处？他差点就要和王凯错过了，倒是豁出去不要脸的时候乐趣很多——靳东回味了一下刚才王凯单腿儿从自己面前蹦哒过去的样子，觉得起码能指着这个笑半年。  
好在这之后没再遇上什么幺蛾子，靳东打开门把王凯让进去：“你当自己家就行。”  
王凯看他站在门口连鞋都不换，眉毛抬起一边来，口气很平地问：“你还干嘛去？”  
靳东不由分说抬手就搂他肩膀晃悠，没轻没重的，上次这么干的时候他们还在同一个剧组，王凯霎那间有点恍惚，随后微笑起来，不是的，没那么久，上次是在自己的梦里啊。  
“我去买点东西，很快就回来——等我？”靳东说得挺暧昧，最后那俩字根本是用的耳语，热气喷在王凯的耳尖上，让他耳朵眼儿里都开始痒痒，那种不挠痛快了不行的痒。王凯瑟缩了一下，低着头要躲开又并没真的躲开，拿手指轻轻碰一碰靳东垂在自己胸前的掌心，好像是需要确认梦里种种妄想这刻竟然成了真。  
靳东骂了句去他妈的，捏住了王凯的下巴让他抬起脸看着自己，就在要吻没吻千钧一发的时候，他仅存的一丢丢良心不知道从哪个犄角旮旯跳了出来，靳东干咽了两口唾沫，差不多是贴着王凯的嘴唇像陈述句又像疑问句地喃喃道：“我可是你亲师哥。”  
“嘁，亲都没亲过，算什么亲师哥？”王凯咬他嘴唇，牙尖嵌进唇瓣里又松开，随后吸吮上去，鼻子里满意地长长叹息出声。靳东的唇弓无论是形状质感都十分饱满，如同那些油画里丘比特拉开的弓，诱惑得足够让任何人都想尝尝它们吻起来是什么滋味的。

实话实说，味道很不赖。很淡的烟草味儿，一点点古龙水或者须后水的残余，还有新鲜的铁腥气——刚才咬破了吗？不至于吧？就是真的破了也不要紧，总算得偿所愿了，王凯想。

靳东立刻就把控制权抢了回去，越吻越深，直到把王凯逼到墙角里退无可退为止，然后贴着他脸颊低声笑着啄了两记：“家里没套，现在这样也没法去买……”他拉着王凯的手放到自己隆起得很明显的地方，说不上是炫耀还是挑逗，或者两者兼而有之，“这叫自作自受懂么，让你撩我。”

“我今天没撩……”王凯这时候还包在羽绒服里，全身上下只有头和手脚露了出来，自觉相当冤枉。靳东拖着他往卧室里去，头也不回地道：“我也没说是今天啊，上回撩完了还没和你算账呢就先想着今天了？”

卧室里没开灯，靳东也腾不出那个手，搂着王凯径直倒进床里，不成章法地吻他，把人从衣裳里剥出来细细摩挲，从上到下没完没了地摸，摸得王凯身上滚烫，阴茎硬得快要挨上自己的小腹，都这样了还想着开灯，胳膊使劲拉长了像要在床垫上仰泳似的去够床头的开关。

“操！”靳东让突如其来的灯光晃得眼前一花，王凯拉了个枕头垫在脑后冲他乐：“瞎操什么，不开灯你知道自个儿操的是谁吗？——诶诶诶你别！”

靳东胡乱地亲他得意洋洋的嘴角，亲他的眼睛和睫毛，也亲他最会说话的嘴唇，手掌从他大腿一路滑上来，握着腿当间儿那根红通通的东西从下到上地捋几回，王凯就马上不贫了，嘴唇半张着小声叫师哥，语气又像求饶又像让他再弄弄，两条胳膊怎么放都觉着碍事，最后干脆紧紧搂住靳东那颗埋在自己肩窝里的大脑袋，手指插进他头发里。

没有正经润滑，靳东随便抓了瓶什么乳液凑合着使，扩张得很谨慎，弄了半天才进去两根手指，还不敢往周围扩，指头并在一块试探着刚转了半圈，马上停下来问王凯疼不疼。王凯捂着眼睛捯气儿：“光觉着前边硬得疼……”靳东把没转完那半圈补上，又确认一次：“这样真不疼啊？”

王凯忍无可忍，顺嘴秃噜出一句个板马，屈膝把靳东顶下来自己翻身骑上去，喘着啃两口他喉结就按着靳东胸口直起腰来，主动提臀打着圈儿的往下坐，嘴里还要寒碜他：“我怕等你弄完咱俩都他妈软了！”

真正进去的过程疼且漫长，王凯按在靳东胸前的手一直在抖，折腾了许久顶上最粗那截地方才算进去了，两个人同时松了口气。靳东试探着动了动，王凯轻轻啊了一声，开始起伏着把靳东更深地吞吃进去。他身体里头又热又紧，性器每深入一分被裹吸的快感就更多一分，靳东恨不得现在就彻底操进去，但王凯满脸通红骑在自己身上摆腰扭臀时不时还要舔下嘴唇的样子比肉体上的快感更让人受不了。他狠狠挺了两下腰，见王凯身前的阴茎有点要软的意思，伸手过去给他打了几把，效果立竿见影，王凯呜呜喘息着坐得更深了些，臀尖拍在靳东大腿根上啪啪直响，穴肉也紧紧箍住阴茎不放，爽得无法形容。

靳东食指摁住他顶上已经流出清液的开口打着转揉弄几圈，又顺着茎身上的青筋血管拿指甲轻轻划到最底下，从阴囊中间一直摸到两个人紧紧咬合着的地方。他指尖刚碰到穴口那圈微微嘟起一点的肉环，王凯就彻底软了腰，猛地跌落下来，倒是把整根阳具都吃了进去。这下进得太深，茎身碾过肠壁上某个地方，让他在酸胀痛满里又生出些许酥麻来，忍不住伏低身子在靳东胸膛上亲了口，骑法也从上下套弄变成前后左右地磨擦挤压。每次龟头擦过那个要命地方他都觉得自己要完了要射了，可阴茎还是越来越胀越来越硬，跟着他晃腰的动作上下左右地摇，头里不停滴出透明的前液，沿着茎身淌下去，把两个人的耻毛弄湿了一片。

王凯伸手想着干脆打出来拉倒，靳东以为他是累了，直接攥住手腕子把人拉倒在自己身上，就着俩人连在一起的姿势反过来压住他，亲着他嘴唇脸颊亲昵而下流地低语：“真以为师哥不会操你呢是吧？”

刚刚那种只差临门一脚就要高潮的感觉又退回去老大一截，王凯勉强找回点清醒，含着靳东嘴唇呸他不要脸，他亲师哥抬手把额前半湿的头发往后一拢，更不要脸地把他两条腿直接架在臂弯里往两边拉开，再又深又重地撞进去，凶巴巴的劲头像要把肠子捅断似的。这回是龟头直接顶在敏感点上密集戳刺，让王凯终于控制不住呻吟出声，靳东愈发得了意，滚烫的性器大开大合尽根出入，很快把穴口磨得红肿水润，连周边一圈皮肤都被撞得通红。王凯闭着眼睛握住自己命根子动了几下，靳东没拦着，白生生的纤长手指环着深红色肿胀阴茎的场景本来看着就有种放荡的美感，何况前边儿和后边儿是连着的，王凯一撸，后穴就跟着收缩，包裹住侵犯的阳具不停吮吸。他操得红了眼，弯腰把王凯一条腿扛在肩膀上，另一条腿盘在自己腰上，刁钻地抵着王凯的敏感点反复碾磨，磨出王凯喉间的呜咽呻吟来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声连绵不绝，穴口被扯得变了形，像是要操化了一样吸着靳东往里面进得更深些。王凯浑身酸麻得连手里的阳具都要握不住，手指松松套着勉强动几下就又松开，小腹抽筋似的痉挛绷紧。

靳东这半天其实也是强忍着，看他这样儿知道是真快了，喘吁吁扭头去嘬吻肩上架着的那条腿，从脚踝直亲到足弓，王凯脚尖猛地绷直了，前头射得一塌糊涂，后穴里绞得也一塌糊涂，靳东根本没来得及完全拔出去，一少半射在里头，还有多半都射在穴口，黏稠白浊的精液顺着臀沟淌到床单上。

两个人顾不得什么形象，搂在一块儿死狗似的瘫了半天。王凯闭着眼睛去找他师哥的手，摸到了握一握，又松开。靳东反手牢牢抓住了，喘着断断续续地嘱咐他：“以后，当着人，别叫我师哥啊。”

王凯皮笑肉不笑地哼哼：“操完了，连师弟都不想认了？”

靳东重重拧了他屁股一把：“说什么呢！我怕听了当场就硬……”

“师哥师哥师哥师哥……”王凯连着叫了十好几声，屈起手指在靳东那个玩意儿上一弹，“骗人吧你就，有能耐当场硬一个我看看？”

靳东吧唧在他脸上亲了口：“你等着的，我跟你没完！”

王凯没忍住乐了，什么余生请多指教啊，太酸，说白了不过就是——

“孙贼！我也和你没完！”


	12. 番外一 更衣室真人偷拍.flv

一线品牌的合约谈下来颇费了些功夫，从邀请看秀品牌挚友再到大中国区代言，这条路磕磕绊绊走了很久，好在终于走通了。代言费算不上天价，大概和拍两部戏赚的差不多，靳东觉得王凯把自己卖得便宜了，国内男星没有比他气质更搭这个牌子的，拿娱记的话说，但凡撞衫永远都是王凯“艳压”，要价再高点也肯定能谈下来，不过是时间问题而已。

王凯就没有这么多想法，看着衣帽间里一堆带LOGO的提袋心花怒放地冲师哥傻乐：“以后不用费心搭配衣服了，只能穿他家的，而且当季新款想穿什么穿什么，省钱省事两不误，还要啥自行车啊。”他想了想，脸上有点旁人不太容易发现的蔫儿，“其实还是优衣库穿着舒服，GAP也行。”

靳东抱着胳膊乐：“你也就这点儿出息了。”

王凯兢兢业业代言了小半年，品牌发了邀请来，是下一季高定男装发布会的——不光是看秀邀请，还得亲自下场走秀。这股子歪风是最近一两年才流行开的，有时候找流量鲜肉，有时候找时尚博主，总的来说宣传噱头大于T台效果，毕竟专业人士和业余玩票压根就不在一个起跑线上。

接到准信之后王凯愁眉苦脸长达五分钟之久，然后开始研究怎么走猫步。靳东前两天刚进了组，暂时不能亲自旁观他怎么晃肩甩胯地散德性，非常遗憾，微信里免不了幸灾乐祸一通：“你哪天走秀啊，准日子定下来了吗，我去看看？”

王凯反应挺快，手指头飞快地在屏幕上戳：“不用不用，靳老师您忙您的，再说您去了也没用，那衣服就不是给你们胖子预备的。”

他回复完这一条，手机就直接掐在手里没放下，过了两三分钟果然响了，靳东的声儿多少有点失真，可还是好听：“你小子怎么说话呢？嗯？是不是皮痒了欠收拾？”

在“你们胖子”以及“靳老师”两者之间，实在很难说到底是哪个用词更值得收拾一番，王凯肆无忌惮盒盒盒起来，带着点儿“我知道你想收拾我可是收拾不了”的小得意。电话那边的靳东沉默两秒，在滋滋啦啦的电流声里低声威胁：“照我看，你这是屁股痒了欠收拾。”

“靳老师，体罚不好。”王凯揣着明白装糊涂，口气正直，像是完全听不懂这一字之差里的情色暗示，靳东不依不饶地追问：“难道不是？”

“……内什么靳老师我这边形体老师来上课了下次有时间再跟你聊哈拜拜靳老师。”

嘿，这小王八蛋。被挂了电话的靳老师并不生气，转头开始搜索高定发布会的具体日期。

因为飞机延误——航班备降爱尔兰，他们是坐火车赶过来的——王凯成功地错过了彩排，品牌方的PR在秀场外边急得团团转，好在最后一刻他总算卡着时间赶到了，PR便直接把人领到了后台。时尚款的霸道总裁王凯演过，收视率还相当不错，但真正的发布会后台，和摄影棚里搭出来的那个灯光明亮井井有条的地方，怎么说呢……区别很大。没有人颐指气使，也没有人把剪子耍出花儿来，所有人都忙碌得像工蜂，身高将近一米九体重绝不会超过六十五公斤的男模面无表情地在两分钟以内从全裸穿成衣冠楚楚，还是当着所有其他模特和工作人员的面。不管是当众脱得光溜溜还是两分钟内捯饬出个人样儿，王凯都觉得自己肯定做不到，胆战心惊地问刚才和发布会导演沟通了好一会儿的翻译：“我是不是提前穿好等着出来走一圈就行了？”

翻译特别同情地摇头：“凯哥，导演说你得走两套，不过中间有十五分钟时间……够吗？”

不够也得够啊。王凯左右看看，咬着后槽牙伸手去解外套，翻译大惊失色：“凯哥！您别在这儿脱啊！那边给你预备了休息室，两套衣服也都在里头呢，顶级模特待遇，快去吧啊。”王凯从一堆肩宽腰细腿长的美好肉体中穿过去，心说哥们儿这回还混成了头牌，可惜是衣锦夜行——要是那谁在就好了，哪怕远远的在人群后排隔空对个眼神也行啊！但他也知道自己这点盼头是奢望，于是打起精神来专心换衫。

娱乐圈里衣服不光是衣服，还是盔甲、战袍或是用来开屏的孔雀尾巴，三件套看着十分中规中矩，其实尺寸太过贴身就绝不会舒适，每块肌肉都得老老实实呆在应该在的地方，连裤腿根部的剪裁也丝毫没留余地，不论打算放左边还是右边都只能靠硬塞。王凯边和裤链较劲边腹诽，忽然看到衣架上孤零零搭着块不到一巴掌大的布头才开了窍，敢情走秀还得换专门的内裤，真长见识。

等真站在出场门的时候，王凯还是略微有点紧张。外间飘来的音乐声非常轻，甚至能听见心脏在胸腔里时轻时重地乱跳，然而箭在弦上容不得怯场，他深吸一口气迈出去，脑子里反复和自己强调：可千万，千万，千万不能顺拐啊。

秀场灯光设计得好，观众席上的一张张脸像是漂浮在黑暗中的全息投影，不知从何处来，也不知往何处去，而走秀的路线就从观众席里穿过。王凯的仪态一直都极好，肩平背直，和专业模特比最大的区别大概是他脚底下踩了云彩似的轻飘飘，便生生走出些翩然出尘的意思来，脸上带点似是而非的笑意，第一眼看上去直觉会提示他在笑，再细细端详的时候又觉得那是个说不上是期待厌倦抑或是渴望交织在一起的表情，配着一丝不苟只露出脸和手的全套晨礼服，有种介于禁欲和诱惑之间的美。记者和时尚博主们开始构思明天的标题，“东方缪斯”“神秘风情”之类的大词儿在脑子里此起彼伏，闪光灯也咔嚓咔嚓响成一片。

这个声音王凯是熟悉的，代表着认可、赞美和追捧，他找回了点儿自信，视线不再死死看着前方，走到尽头转身的时候很随意地瞥了眼观众席，结果差点自己绊倒自己——靳东怎么一声不吭真的来了？！不但来了还满脸与有荣焉是怎么回事？

王凯晕陶陶地走完了回程，一时间所有观众席上的脸好像都是抿着嘴一字笑的靳东。完了完了，他想，这可真是病得不轻。

十五分钟时间说长不长说短不短，王凯脚下生风地穿过人群找回自己的休息室，门开到一半背后贴过来个人，呼吸打在他耳根后头，不用回头就知道是谁。

“你怎么来了？”

王凯把人放进屋里，关了门就开始解扣子拉裤链，倒把靳东吓了一跳：“不是吧，这么主动？”王凯扯掉领结顺手挂回衣架，衬衫纽扣解了三颗堪堪露出一线胸膛，看得靳东有点眼花，脚下不由自主便凑近了些，伸手往他拉开多半的裤链处伸过去：“你看，既然你都主动了我也不能不配合对吧……”

王凯特别正经地拍开他的手：“别闹啊靳老师，我得赶紧换衣服再走一趟。”他退开半步倚着墙往下脱裤子，说到一半还是没憋住眉梢眼角的那点高兴劲儿，冲着靳东抛过去个飞吻，边拽裤腿边笑，“事先真没想到你能来。”

不知为什么，靳东总觉着王凯有点笨手笨脚的，就过去半蹲着把他的脚搁在自己膝盖上，抓住裤脚帮他脱。刚拽了两下又心猿意马起来，蜷着食指在脚心轻轻挠了一记，眼神顺着小腿的线条往上直看到裆里，那处让内裤绷得一马平川波澜不惊，两边的松紧带大概是只能紧不能松，沿着腹股沟深深勒进去。他嘴角抿着拿王凯逗乐：“这回知道模特不好干了吧，见天儿这么勒着早晚得报废。”

“好不好干的我也没干过……”他终于把裤子脱利索了，嘴里贫了句便扭头去拿第二套衣裳。就这一回身的功夫靳东看愣了，合着王凯穿的还是丁字裤，后身干脆就没有布料，只有一条细细的绳带从臀沟里穿出来，在腰窝下面一点的地方打了个结固定住，整个屁股都露在外头。他贴上那人后背狠狠揉捏两瓣臀肉，拇指食指拎住绳带往上提的时候毫无弹力，他一想这根绳带都从什么地方勒过就觉得自己牙根直痒痒：“没想到我来还穿这个？”

王凯不满地哼唧一声：“这叫敬业，不懂别瞎说，赶紧松开啊靳老师我要不赶趟了。”

靳东已经顺着绳带摸进去了，指腹蹭着臀沟一路往下，摸得王凯痒痒的，耳边是又甜蜜又危险的气声：“嗯，翅膀硬了是不是，叫我什么？”

好汉不吃眼前亏，王凯立刻决定认怂，反手搂着靳东脖子改了口：“师哥，你是我亲师哥……有什么都等我一会儿走完了秀行不行？就一会儿，”他微微仰头在靳东鬓角蹭了两下，鼻息热热地吹进耳朵里，带点显而易见地讨好和暗示，“要不违约了咱们还得赔钱。”

靳东到底摸到穴口去，指尖摁着那根绳带往里揉了一小点，织物的纹理摩擦过穴口的嫩肉，本来就紧贴皮肤的绳带被收得更紧了些，直勒进会阴摩擦着。王凯腿有点软，喘都压在嗓子里，头靠在靳东肩膀上，略带几分情欲地吻他侧颈，嘴上却还知道留分寸不肯嘬出印子。

“……就一会儿啊。”靳东向来吃软不吃硬，更不肯吃亏，饶他一会儿也要先收笔首付再说，便捉着王凯的手往自己下身放。刚买的芥末色裤子裆里鼓鼓囊囊的，顺着腿根能触到阳物的形状，王凯摸了两下靳东就吻到他嘴唇上，舌头非要探进嘴里不可，他乖顺地张嘴受着，靳东亲得满意了才放开。

“我就不出去了，在这儿等着你。”他靠在门口看着王凯兵荒马乱地穿衣服，王凯嘴里嗯嗯嗯地答应着，最后对着镜子整理了一番，出门之前飞快地又讨了个吻，在他耳边低声道：“你别自己解决，等我——等我。”

等待的时间本来就特别难熬，尤其是在勃起的情况下。靳东拉下裤链把那玩意儿放出来，开始还以为过一阵说不定就会消下去，可是他总是忍不住要想王凯包裹在三件套里的身体，想那根勒在臀沟里的绳带，想刚才王凯乖乖地被吻得呼吸急促眼角湿润的样子，越想就他妈越硬，越硬就越想——简直是恶性循环。等到王凯终于回来的时候他早在脑子里把这人翻来覆去操了好几回了，门一关就往墙上压住了又啃又揉，直接把衬衫从腰里拉出来再摸进去。

“你让我先脱了——”王凯搂着他的腰低声说，“回头衣服要还给人家品牌方的，弄脏了算怎么回事儿……”

“脏了就脏了，大不了买下来呗。”靳东隔着裤子揉他，才上手王凯就嘶声呼痛，咬着靳东耳轮招了实话：“憋在里头硬半天了，你先别碰……”

靳东耐着性子把人剥了个光溜溜，丁字裤刚解开里头的阴茎就弹出来，王凯解脱了似的长叹一声。靳东搂着他往沙发那边带，跌跌撞撞边走边摸，还忍不住要问他：“刚才走秀的时候也是硬的吗？”

王凯没正面回答，抬手把靳东推进沙发里坐下，自己蹲跪在两个膝盖中间含住龟头吮吸亲吻，用舌尖反复去勾弄顶端那个小小的开口，嘴唇紧裹住龟头下方的肉棱啧啧有声的吃他，眼梢间或扬起一点儿去看靳东的反应，手指同时极轻柔地抚慰自己。靳东见他迟迟没有停下的意思，便伸手去捏他下巴，拇指食指扣着下颌两边微微用力，王凯又吮了两下才把含得湿亮的龟头松开，嘴唇贴在上头一蹭，笑道：“平常巴不得让我这么伺候你，今儿又不乐意了？”

靳东浑身上下除了裤链开口里露出来那根东西之外堪称衣冠楚楚，把一丝不挂的王凯拉到自己膝盖上坐着的时候就显得有点衣冠禽兽。他手指在会阴上揉几下就奔着后头穴口去，吻着他脸颊声音微哑：“硬了这半天可不是为了喂你一嘴的。”

扩张潦草极了，用口水润滑到一半王凯才想起行李里有瓶卸妆油大概能将就着使，靳东泼泼洒洒在手心里倒了许多，又剥开他穴口的嫩肉往里抹，迫不及待伸进去两个指头搅着，略略见了些松动便让他趴在沙发的扶手上。那沙发不算高，扶手将将到他俩大腿中间，趴上去不难，王凯垂着睫毛看了靳东一眼，从他腿上滑下去就要往上趴，靳东还要说他趴得不对。

“你别跪在沙发上啊，上那边去，”靳东把人拉起来推到沙发外侧，自己在他身后贴着，手把手地摆弄出姿势来，“腿分开一点，手摁沙发垫子上，对，抓住了啊——”他握住王凯的脚踝把下半身提溜起来离了地，压在扶手上的肚子就成了全身唯一的支点，王凯肺里的空气立刻被挤出多半，靳东就在这时候一点一点地濡磨着杵了进来。

他进得很慢，往里送一点就停一停，不疼，就是胀得要命。王凯有点缺氧，昏昏沉沉地想怎么还有，其实靳东已经全插进去了，裤裆贴着臀尖，穴口紧紧卡着阴茎根部，像深喉直吞到底的感觉，然而肠肉更加软热滑腻，一环一环裹上来吸吮的感觉棒极了，靳东两手勾着王凯的小腿退出来一点，然后再次发起冲锋。王凯抓着沙发垫勉强稳住自己，身体被干得像个跷跷板似的直摇晃，不管怎么摇靳东的阴茎都插在他后穴里，把穴肉随心所欲扯成阳具的形状，快感也比哪一次都来的更猛更快，每次冲撞都把他往高潮上再推进一步，同时也离窒息更近了一点，性和死本来也就是同一枚硬币的两面。

靳东没打算打持久战，是以上来就找着他的敏感点不歇气地顶，王凯很快就被操透了，从小腹到大腿根都酸软得不行，后穴和阴茎都胀，可又不是一个胀法：后穴是被填塞摩擦的胀，胀的程度完全取决于靳东怎么干，用多大的劲干，而阴茎是亟待释放的胀，他觉得这个还是可以自己争取一下的，就放开手里已经被抓到变形的垫子，胳膊绕过扶手去撸前边那根吐着前液胀到快爆开的肉棒。靳东马上发现了，便更加不惜力不讲理地操他，阴茎磨得穴口红肿起来，进出之间磨出微小却足够下流的动静。王凯刚给自己打了两下就被这阵狂风骤雨似的抽插操得眼前一阵阵发黑，嘴巴不由自主地张开又发不出声音，只能拼命喘气，收不住的口水顺着嘴角滴答到沙发上，把布面湮出个深色的圆。

他甚至没意识到自己什么时候射了，不过靳东知道，王凯后穴疯了似的吞他绞他，大腿根连着臀肉都在抖，完全不受控制那种，整个上半身垂死挣扎地反凹成一道弧，然后又软瘫下去。靳东被绞得眼看也要射，犹豫了一下打算拔出来，王凯可能是感觉到了，从嗓子深处迸出个含糊的音节，靳东便伸手去揉他绷紧的腰背，动作十分温存，最后还是弄在外头，灰色水泥地上白花花一滩，看着和抽象画似的。

后来……后来王凯的街拍日程被迫推迟了一天。

谁该对这事儿负责？靳老师说是丁字裤，丁字裤……丁字裤什么也没说。


	13. 番外二 不亦快哉

金圣叹一辈子写过三十三个不亦快哉，个个都透着名士风度，王凯觉着自己是个俗人，也没有那么高雅的趣味，要依着他说，第三十四个就该是这样：『大夏天中午热得像下火，把空调开到20度再来条薄被子睡午觉，爱什么时候起什么时候起，不亦快哉！』

——顺便说一句，金圣叹那三十三个不亦快哉还是某位热爱传统文化高雅艺术的亲师哥喝着小酒跟他普及的，王凯都当下酒菜了，左耳听右耳冒，根本没记住。

所以难得有这么一个不用开工的下午，他关了手机打算踏踏实实歇个盹儿。空调调低，薄被裹好，总是缺觉的王凯睡得香甜之极，窗户外头声嘶力竭此起彼伏的蝉鸣像是另外一个世界的事情，空调轻声地嗡嗡吐着冷风，是最美妙的白噪音。然而这冷风和嗡嗡声在某个瞬间悄无声息地停了，只在被子外面露出个脑袋的王凯无知无觉，继续睡。

越睡越热，后来被子早不知道踢到哪儿去了，他梦见自己大夏天的拍冬天戏，还是古装，铠甲几十斤重，他肩膀全是骨头根本撑不住，眼看要磨破了，剧务拿了件棉背心来，穿的时候别提多闷了，太阳又烤得厉害，前胸后背汗水直往下淌，脱的时候——等等，我不是在睡午觉么？半睡半醒间王凯觉出不对来，有人在摸他。

手掌很热，且足够轻，皮肤擦过皮肤若有若无的痒，还有点说不清道不明的黏糊，从大腿摸到屁股再摸到腰，在后背上顺两下，然后接着摸。他昏昏欲睡地想这路手法和盘手串似的，除了靳东也再没别人了，迷迷糊糊在床上扭了两下逃远了点就又要睡，结果床垫轻轻颤悠了一下，靳东在床边坐了下来，变本加厉地摸他，用力比开始重了些，停留在屁股上的时间也越来越久，王凯恍惚觉得自己快要烧起来，小腿抽筋似的抽搐一下，终于彻底醒了。

“别他妈摸了！”他耷拉着眼角抬手去推靳东的胳膊，湿黏黏的都是汗，更加不乐意，想起这人爱好养生的一百多条儿罪证，“热热热热热热死了！你是不是又把空调调28度了？”

睡饱了的王凯特别甜，早安吻，晨间操，要什么都肯给；相应的，没睡好被闹醒的起床气也就格外厉害，横竖这时候的王凯别人见不着，靳东一边把手挪到他大腿上一边解开自己衬衫领扣：“我没动，一进门就跟蒸笼似的，是停电了。”

他衬衫扣子解到第三颗，后背溻出半透明的一大片来，王凯翻了个身，整张脸埋进枕头里，后知后觉地把停电俩字在脑子里过一遍，嘟囔着重复：“你别他妈摸了。”

这可办不到。靳东中午应酬去了，还喝了点酒，进门看见王凯全身上下就穿条内裤睡在那儿，小猫小狗似的蜷着，从后脖颈到臀尖是个流畅之极的弧，内裤被汗湿成半透明，里边影影绰绰透出昨晚捏狠了还没消下去的大半个手指头印，他就觉得心里这股邪火怎么都压不下去，除非……实打实地弄上一回。

他去捋他汗津津的腰线，多少养回一点肉，但腰窝还是能容下大拇指，像天造地设为他留着的酒杯、把手或者是开关，不过现在按下去马上又会滑出来，王凯躲着他的手，就又往窗口的方向挪了点。靳东终于褪掉半湿的衬衫去吻他后背，又湿又热两片唇一路嘬着熨着皮肉，王凯从床上一跃而起朝他发脾气：“热成这样还抽什么疯？——算了，我去洗个澡。”

结果刚走出半步就被靳东拽着手腕子拉回来，抱在膝盖上柔着声儿哄：“先陪我一块出身透汗再去洗。”  
王凯拧着眉毛不愿意：“要出汗你自己下楼跑圈去，小心中暑哈。”

靳东一手摸着王凯后背安抚，一手去解自己裤链，贴着耳朵拿气声儿勾他：“……真不行啊？要不，你再考虑考虑，嗯？”

平常端着道貌岸然的人偶尔没皮没脸一回往往特别管用，王凯垂下眼睛看见在内裤里勃得怪憋屈的那根东西，不讲理地提要求：“非要做的话，那就你动，我一动又要出汗，热死了。”靳东从床头抽屉里勾出润滑，在他脸上吻了一口：“好，你就负责爽行了吧？”

扩张的时候王凯意外地老实，下巴支在靳东肩膀上不出声，往常总说胀，不舒服，今儿竟然什么都没说。靳东诧异之余拿眼梢扫了一眼，发现这小子闭着眼像是又要睡着了，忍不住屈起指节在肠壁上重重一刮，王凯眉心蹙起个疙瘩，吭哧一口咬在靳东脖子侧面，叼住了又松开，说梦话似的低低抗议：“你别……别啊……”

靳东把龟头顶到穴口上，勉勉强强吞进去一半，明明昨晚才做过，但还是渴疯了似的想要。他想掰开王凯的屁股进得快点，两瓣臀肉上全是汗，滑得根本握不住，王凯面对面地搂着他肩膀慢慢往下坐，两条长腿绕到他腰后面去，好容易全吃进去了就真的一点劲儿也不肯使，坐在靳东大腿上笑，鼻尖上还挂着一滴汗：“你要不动我可真睡着了啊？”

靳东掐着他两条大腿往上颠，同样汗津津的额头去和他碰一碰：“我出力你还嫌？”

王凯又笑，冷不丁偏过头来亲他嘴唇，还挺主动，直接叼了舌尖又吸又咂，啧啧有声那种亲吻，靳东颇有一点受宠若惊，更加热情地勾住王凯舌头往自己嘴里带，然而王凯不肯，一心一意吸他啜他，无论上面或者下面都一样，整根阴茎被绞得爽透了，粗硬的耻毛一遍一遍刺激着会阴和穴口，半透明的液体从肉贴肉不断摩擦的地方淌下来，分不清到底是汗水还是润滑，靳东腾出只手去摸王凯前面，也是湿答答的，前液又黏又滑，一多半都蹭在两个人肚皮上，剩下的就足够把王凯那根摇晃个不停的阳具弄湿了。

突然间王凯松开嘴唇，把刚刚还咂个没够的靳东的舌头十分坚决地推出去，喘口气说了一个字：“渴。”

——合着刚才是拿我口水解渴呢？靳东咬着牙狠狠颠弄，幅度不大，但频率特别快，顶得王凯就算搂着他脖子也坐不住，直往下出溜，眼看含在屁股里那根要命东西要滑出来了，又被靳东掐着腰捉回来使劲摁下去，让他吞得更深。王凯紧紧贴在亲师哥身上喘，汗水顺着后背一直淌到臀缝里去，这会儿再热也管不了了，他皱着眉挤出几个字：“太凶了……”

听他说得怪可怜的，靳东慢了点想让他歇口气，谁知道节奏才缓下来王凯又开始主动扭着腰连吸带夹，爽得靳东差点交待出来，恨恨拍一把他屁股，想拧还拧不实：“这会儿怎么又想动了？”

这巴掌拍得挺重，王凯浑身一激灵，回手握住自己的阴茎，咬着嘴唇来回撸了两趟，靳东也伸手往他龟头上揉，揉得且十分刁钻轻巧，王凯只来得及从嗓子里扎挣出两声软软的“哥”就射了，浓浓地喷了靳东一手，后边更是紧紧箍着不放，靳东本来也快了，就势出在他里头，射完了仰脸向后一倒，爽得不想动。王凯扑在他身边，满头满脸的汗，像水里捞刚上来的，喘了好一阵想起个关键问题：“哥，停电了你会修吗？”

靳东非常自信：“走，洗个澡咱们换保险丝去。”

折腾了俩小时，换了五根保险丝，还是没电。又出了一身透汗的王凯不顾亲师哥的面子果断打了报修电话，半个小时之后背着工具箱的电工师傅来了，看完电表就说了一句话：“你们电卡里没钱了！赶紧交电费去！”

王凯觉得第三十五个不亦快哉也有了。

『合情合理残忍殴打亲师哥，不亦快哉。』


End file.
